User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Conjures New Opening Day Record To $91.2 Million
='"UPDATED: The film beaten "New Moon's" $72.7 million gross from Friday."'= Paramount Pictures' Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 conjures a new opening day record of $91.2 million, coming ahead of Summit's The Twilight Saga: New Moon ($72.7 million) in November of 2009. The eighth and final film in the blockbuster Jane Hoop Elementary franchise for over a decade has also broken a new midnight record gross on $41.1 million from 4,100 theaters, coming ahead of Summit's The Twilight Saga: Eclipse ($30 million) from June of last year. It is expected to gross at least $160 million on opening weekend replacing The Dark Knight ($158.4 million). The film's production budget cost $125 million to produce. It will also become the top film of the franchise suprising Final Rush: Part 1 which made $130.9 million since November of last year, which has topped 2010 beating both Iron Man 2 ($128 million) and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 ($125 million). The pic has made $64.2 million on opening day, which was the largest single day-gross for a Jane Hoop Elementary film yet. That is now broken to The Final Rush: Part 2, which again made $91.2 million in it's first 24 hours of release. Final Rush: Part 2 is playing in 4,374 theaters, 2,968 3D theaters, and 272 IMAX theaters, which is the widest release for a IMAX film and Hoop film, and third widest release of theaters ever after The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (4,468 theaters) and Iron Man 2 (4,380 theaters). Final Rush: Part 2 mark as the end of the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise over the last eleven years. The very first Jane Hoop Elementary film, The First, opened in theaters in November of 2000, where it was the first to break box office records earning $85.2 million, and grossed $972.2 million worldwide, the franchise's most successful film yet. The pic is one of the year's best reviewed and most favorable films, and has scored a positive Rotten Tomatoes rating at 92%. It was also known to be the franchise's best rated film yet. It also scored a impressive A- CinemaScore. The Final Rush: Part 2 is directed by Gary Ross, who also directs the Morphin the Power, Turbo of Catland and The Final Rush - Part 1, and stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Brooke Timer and Arthur Walters. It also features guess stars Miley Cyrus and Jonas Brothers member; Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas. Warner Bros. and New Line’s R-rated comedy Horrible Bosses scored plenty of laughs at the Friday box office, grossing $9.9 million on its first day and coming in second only to goliath Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Horrible Bosses is on track to gross roughly $25 million for the weekend, better than expected. The pic cost a modest $35 million to produce. Directed by Seth Gordon, Horrible Bosses hopes to ride the raunchy comedy craze and features an all-star ensemble cast led by Jason Bateman', Charlie Day, Jason Sudeikis, Kevin Spacey, Jennifer Aniston, Colin Farrell and Jamie Foxx. Brett Ratner is one of the producers on the movie, which received a B+ CinemaScore. Horrible Bosses opened behind Sony’s Bad Teacher, which grossed $12.2 million on its first Friday, but ahead of Universal’s Bridesmaids, which grossed $7.8 million on its first day. Bridesmaids earned $26.2 million for the weekend. Paramount’s Dark of the Moon continued to prosper as it entered its second weekend, grossing $14.9 million for the day and pushing its cume to almost $229 million. The 3D tentpole is expected to near $260 million for the weekend, making it the top title of the year at the domestic box office. The current crown holder is Warners’ The Hangover Part II ($249.6 million). Coming in No. 4 behind Final Rush: Part 2, Dark of the Moon and Horrible Bosses was Sony and MGM’s new Kevin James family comedy Zookeeper, which grossed $7.4 million. That puts the movie on track to gross $21 million for the weekend. Like Horrible Bosses, Zookeeper scored a B+ CinemaScore. Final Rush: Part 2 scored A+. Zookeeper originated at MGM, but Sony signed on to distribute the movie when MGM ran into financial trouble. The pic sports an $80 million production budget, so will need to do strong business worldwide if it’s to recoup its costs. Zookeeper has a staggered rollout overseas, but opens this weekend in Germany and Mexico. Initially, MGM and Sony envisioned the film as a general audience play, the studios readjusted their expectations when tracking showed Zookeeper playing best to kids under 12. The animals in Zookeeper, directed by Frank Coraci, are voiced by Adam Sandler, Sylvester Stallone, Nick Nolte, Don Rickles, Judd Apatow, Jon Favreau, Cher and Faizon Love. Disney and Pixar’s Cars 2 placed No. 4 on Friday, grossing $4.8 million to bring its domestic cume to $138.4. Sony took the No. 5 spot with R-rated raunchy comedy Bad Teacher, which continued to hold in well, even with the entry of Horrible Bosses. The pic grossed $3 million for a domestic cume of $72.7 million. Sony expects the Cameron Diaz pic to jump the $100 million mark worldwide by the end of the weekend. Category:Blog posts